


The Pleasure Is Mine

by philaetos



Series: Studies [7]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philaetos/pseuds/philaetos
Summary: “Lingerie?” I ask, looking up at him with a smile tugging at my lips.———————————or, it’s Baz’s birthday, and Simon treats him well
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Studies [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010952
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	The Pleasure Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BAZ!!!!
> 
> This work is part of a series but it can be read on its own (it’s smut, smut doesn’t need context)
> 
> But if you read my Studies series, well, this is part of it ^^  
> I hadn’t planned to write a bonus about Baz’s birthday but the opportunity was too good not to take it

**Simon**

I can’t fuck this up. 

When we were together the first time, I only texted him for his birthday, which was really shitty, but I was a shitty boyfriend overall back then.

The year after, we didn’t speak, so I didn’t even text, which I found out later is something that hurt him and I still feel guilty about it.

Last year he was with Lamb, so _I_ wasn’t the boyfriend celebrating his birthday with him.

But this year I am.

And I _can’t_ fuck this up.

This morning, I added ‘Happy birthday’ to the ‘Good morning baby’ I whisper in his ear everyday, and I gave him his “present”, a new case a matching keyboard cover for his computer because he kept complaining about the colours and letters on his current keyboard cover having faded. To make it more believable that this was all that his present was, I also gave him a rose. 

My goal is for him to believe that the whole celebrating his birthday thing is done so that he’ll be surprised tonight when he comes back from his parents’ place. It’s a miracle his birthday fell on a weekday because otherwise I couldn’t have used work as an excuse not to come with him to Hampshire. He thinks I absolutely couldn’t take a day off which is obviously not the case, Nancy is understanding enough to let me take days off, but I needed that day to prepare for tonight, not to visit the Grimms, so Baz couldn’t know about it.

So far, I’ve done a good job. Baz is gone and he doesn’t seem suspicious. He sent me a message when he left home, and a few others while he was at the manor, telling me that Ophelia says I’m a bad boyfriend for not coming, and that Elias climbed in his car calling my name when Baz arrived, looking for me, and that I was missing out on an excellent chocolate cake. Then he texted me when he left his parents’ place, and that was really the text out of all those he sent that made me nervous. He’s going to be home in an hour or so.

And I can’t fuck this up.

**…**

Who knew making a special dinner for the person you love was such a hassle? Christ, and to think that when he did this for me I broke up. 

Not the time to think about that.

We’re together now. We’re happy, we won’t ruin this again.

He even gave me his mother’s ring, that he had used to propose to me the first time.

We’re _not_ the messes that we were back then.

I start playing with the ring absentmindedly, my thumb making it rotate around my pinky. I’m supposed to wear it on my ring finger of course but my fingers are significantly less thin and delicate than Natasha Pitch’s were, so it’s the only place where it fits. I didn’t want Baz to spell it bigger. It’s his mum’s ring, it’s too important to risk messing it up with a spell.

Just like today is too important for me to fuck it up.

I don’t think I _can_ fuck it up, it’s just dinner, I picked foods I know he loves and cooking is my thing, but I’m still anxious.

Especially about the present.

Crowley, why didn’t I give it to him on Valentine’s Day?

I could always _not_ give it to him but I spent an insane amount of money on all of that and I’d hate to have wasted all that money. 

Besides he would look so fucking hot in it.

My cheeks go red at the thought. Jesus, control yourself Simon.

The meat is just done cooking, so I start carefully setting our plates, using those fancy cloches I found at the manor -Daphne let me take them I didn’t steal them- to cover our plates. Baz should arrive in fifteen minutes, so they shouldn’t get too cold, and if they do, he could always cast a **_Some like it hot_ **on them. 

Once that’s done, I rush to the bedroom, checking for the millionth time that his present is well wrapped. Olivia gave me some of that fancy wrapping paper she uses for her orders, because I thought it would look better than regular wrapping paper. 

I set the present back on the bed after analyzing it, and rush to the mirror to put on the clothes I’ve hung on it. A pair of trousers that Baz says makes my arse look nice, and one of his shirts that he bought _specifically_ too large for him so that it would fit me because he’s smart like that, my Baz.

I look… good. It’s still weird to look at myself in the mirror and think I look good, but today, I do.

I hope Baz will appreciate the effort. I only wear t-shirts and trackies around the house, jeans when I come back from work and am too lazy to change. Clothes like those I have on right now are for special occasions. 

Ocassions I can’t fuck up.

**…**

**Baz**

My siblings are demonic creatures.

I always thought I was the monster in this family, but after spending the biggest part of the day with them, when they were high on sugary drinks, sweets, and cake, I think they’re closer to being monsters than I am.

The drive back home, dreadfully boring without Simon chatting and singing along to pop songs, doesn’t help making me more energetic. 

All I want is to get home, cuddle my husband for some time, and then fuck him slowly, languorously. Or being fucked by him, I’m not picky. 

It’s on that thought that I open the door of our flat, and…

Merlin and Morgana.

I hurriedly take off my shoes, then my coat, hanging it on the rack, before walking up to the stunning man standing in the middle of our living room.

He’s clad in clothes that I adore on him, and he’s even tried to make his hair look less like a bird nest. 

“Well, hello,” I say, looking at him up and down appreciatively. 

“Happy birthday.”

He sounds a little nervous. Of course he does. But he has no reason to be.

I raise my hand to hold the back of his neck, my thumb stroking the short hair there. “You’re gorgeous, love,” I say, trying not to pay attention to how fast my stupid heart started beating when I understood that Simon had planned something for my birthday. I don’t deserve him.

He smiles shyly. “So are you.” 

Immediately after, he clears his throat. “I… uh… I made dinner, so if you could, you know, follow me…”

I cock my eyebrow, giving him a playful smirk. “Aren’t you going to kiss me?”

He laughs nervously. “Oh, uh, yeah, of course,” he says before he catches my lips, giving me a sweet kiss.

My hand slides down in between his shoulders and I can feel how tense he is. That won’t do. Whatever that sneaky bastard has prepared, I’m happy about it and grateful for it. I don’t want him to make himself sick over it. 

When he pulls back, I snap the fingers of my other hand as I say “Simon, relax,” with a firm voice. 

His eyes become foggy for a second, and then his shoulders drop as his body obeys my command.

He blinks a few times before casting me an annoyed look. He doesn’t like when I use my thrall on him without a warning. He doesn’t like when I use my thrall on him outside of bed, really, but this happens to be a good way to make him calm down. 

I press an apologetic kiss to his forehead, and then I follow him to the table he’s set.

**…**

Dinner was absolutely perfect.

He made some of my favourite foods, he even baked this strawberry cake I love even though I know he hates making it because it takes a long time. He called me plenty of pet names, kissed my cheek every time he set a plate in front of me, said he loved me and held my hand over the table. 

It was everything I could have asked for and more. So much more.

But now he seems nervous again, and I’m puzzled as to why. He _can’t_ think that I didn’t like our dinner. I thanked him a dozen times and told him how happy it made me that he’d done all of this for me, because I know he would have doubted himself otherwise. 

I soon enough learn the reason for his nervousness.

“I have a present for you,” he says, letting go of my hand.

He isn’t looking at me. 

Another present? 

I didn’t even think I’d get one. My birthday is so close to Valentine’s Day, I would understand if he only gave me one present for both. Instead I had something on the 14th, something this morning, and he’s going to give me something else.

“You’re spoiling me,” I answer lightly, hoping to make him relax.

He’ll complain if I enthrall him again, and it’s not good to use my thrall for that too often. It’s not the kind of orders it’s made for.

Simon laughs softly. “Yeah, well, you deserve it.”

And then, he’s up on his feet.

The suddenness of his movement startles me. I’m even more surprised when he practically jogs to the room.

Crowley, he’s acting so weird. What could this moron have possibly gotten me to be so anxious about it?

He’s biting his lip bottom lip when he hands me a package wrapped in black tissue paper.

I put it down on the table to be able to take his hand and bring it to my mouth. I kiss his knuckles. “Relax love, I’m sure that whatever it is, I’ll like it.”

And I will. Sure, it’s great having presents, but it’s the thought more than the thing itself that matters. 

Then, I let go of his hand, and wait for him to sit back in front of me to carefully unwrap the paper.

My eyes fall on what it hid.

**…**

**Simon**

He’s going to hate it. 

It was a horrible idea. I should have never bought this for him in the first place. 

I fucked it up.

**…**

**Baz**

“Lingerie?” I ask, looking up at him with a smile tugging at my lips.

I can’t believe Simon, my sweet, pure Simon bought me lingerie. 

I didn’t think it was something he’d be interested in, which is why I never brought it up myself

I know that he likes me in feminine things. He can’t stop complimenting me when I wear makeup, he loves it when I cover myself in jewelry, he’s been very clear about the fact that he prefered me with long hair than with short hair, and when once, I put on one of Olivia’s silk dresses, for fun, he couldn’t take his eyes off me. 

But ultimately, it’s when I take my old football kit from school out of my closet that he gets hard the fastest.

His whole face is red, and he still isn’t looking at me. 

“Yeah. I… I’m sorry that was stupid, just forget it,” he mumbles, reaching out over the table to snatch the clothes back from me. 

I put my hand flat on the clothes.

“Simon. I love it. It wasn’t stupid, I’m just surprised. I had assumed you wouldn’t be into lingerie, and well, this is more the kind of present I would have expected on Valentine’s Day.”

It would have been more fitting, though I’m definitely _not_ opposed to getting lingerie for my birthday. 

I had worn some, when I was with Lamb. I was skeptical at first, but then he bought me a set and I absolutely adored it. I felt so beautiful in it, so sexy. 

“It was meant for Valentine’s Day, actually,” Simon says with a short, breathy laugh, looking up until our eyes meet. “But then I panicked and I gave you the present I had bought for your birthday instead, so today… I was left with that. Honestly, I almost didn’t give it to you. I didn’t… I wasn’t sure you’d be into that. You never mentioned it and I… well… it’s meant for women you know and I didn’t want you to feel like… to make you think that… I mean I _really_ like that you’re a bloke, so it’s not that I…”

I take my hand off the clothes to grab it, shushing him at the same time.

“Breathe, Si. I told you, I love it. And no, I’m not insulted that you bought me women’s underwear. With how many times I heard you beg for my cock, I think I know that you _‘like that I’m a bloke’_ ,” I say with a teasing smile.

His face, that had gone back to its usually tawny colour, turns red again. Merlin, it can be so easy to embarrass him. To think that this is the same man who talks dirty to me _so well_ when he’s feeling like it…

“Yeah, whatever,” he says under his breath, making me laugh.

I kiss his knuckles again, and as my lips are only a breath away from his hand, I look at him through my eyelashes. 

“Do you want me to go put them on now?” I ask, making my voice seductive.

I hear his heartbeat quicken. Good.

He fiddles with the top button of his shirt with the hand that I’m not holding. 

“I mean, it’s not… Well… yeah it’s kind of for me, sure… but you know… I… It’s for you… I just… I didn’t only buy it because I thought you’d look hot in it, I wouldn’t… If you just want to wear it for yourself and not show me, it’s fine too, I…”

I roll my eyes.

“Of course I want to show you. I’m much too vain not to try to get compliments out of those pretty things you bought me, darling.”

“Then yeah, I’d like it if you could put them on now,” he says, squeezing my hand.

**…**

**Simon**

He didn’t hate it.

And he’s going to _show me._

Fuck, maybe there _is_ a God.

**…**

**Baz**

I lay the clothes out on the bed as I stand in front of it, completely naked. I moved the mirror so that it’d be in front of me too, so I look back and forth between the lingerie and my reflection. 

Maybe I should shave.

Not my pubic hair, I never completely shave there, I don’t like how it looks, and Simon doesn’t either. But maybe my legs, at least. The sheer red stockings would look better on smooth skin. And my armpits, because it would be strange to shave my legs but not my armpits.

I’m going to do that.

I didn’t tell Snow I’d be back quickly, after all…

While I’m in the bathroom, I also decide to put on some makeup. Simon _loves_ when I wear eyeliner, and I intend on looking _fabulous_. It’s my birthday, after all, and having my Simon utterly wrecked simply at the sight of me seems like a wonderful present.

Once that’s done, I spray myself with my perfume to be sure Simon will be able to smell it, and I finally go back to the room.

My eyes fall on the bedside table.

Yes… Maybe, that would be a good idea…

It would save us time.

Though maybe Simon wants _me_ to fuck _him._

It doesn’t matter. In case he wants to fuck me, I’d rather come prepared.

Prepared… Yes, that’s the word.

I open the drawer and take the lube out.

**…**

**Simon**

He’s taking forever.

Why is he taking forever?

He probably wants to tease me, that’s his favourite thing to do. Fucking bastard.

I try to check what’s up in the room, but of course, he locked the door. With _magic._

Motherfucker.

So all I can do is _wait_ , my mind full of fantasies of how Baz will look in the lingerie I got him.

**…**

**Baz**

I don’t hesitate much longer before putting on the pretty red lacy pieces -a garter belt, stockings, and panties. I’m curious to see how they’ll look on me.

Great. They look great. 

The red was really a good choice. It stands out on my pale skin, and I can’t help but think that the colour seems to be the exact same as Simon’s blood…

I suppose I’ll have to verify that theory.

I chase that thought before it can make me hard. 

Over that, I put on the silk robe that was with the underwear. It’s long and black, with some red elements. 

I walk around the bed to look at my full body in the mirror.

It’s missing something. 

Shoes, it’s missing shoes. The stockings don’t look good directly on the floor like this.

Besides, I know that even if he complains about it constantly, Snow like that I’m taller than him. Surely he would appreciate a few more inches of height difference.

I imagine him getting on his tiptoes, pressing down on my neck to be able to kiss me, and… Yes, I’m definitely putting high heels on.

He’s never seen me with them on. It was a _‘present’_ from Niall, Dev and Lamb for my bachelor party, when they dressed me up like a hooker before taking me to practically all of the bars in Soho.

Bless vampire grace for my ability to walk in these.

I take a last look at myself in the mirror, and then I head out.

I can’t wait to see his reaction…

**…**

**Simon**

I jump when I hear the bedroom door open.

Fucking finally.

I undo the two first buttons of my shirt now, because he’ll make fun of me if he sees me do but I’ll certainly need it to be able to _breathe_ when I see him.

He’s already so gorgeous when he isn’t making any efforts, in old trackies and tshirts, his hair a little greasy, so I can’t even begin to imagine how stunning he will be in _this._

I can hear the clicking sound of high heels hitting the hardwood floor. Since when does Baz own high heels?

Doesn’t matter.

I have to summon all of my self control when I hear him arriving closer and closer not to crane my neck to look behind myself.

A shiver runs through me when the heels stop making noise, at the exact same time as I feel his hands on my shoulders. They slide down my chest as he bends down. 

I can feel his breath on my neck. 

_Bite me_.

Not now, Simon.

“Hello, my love.”

“Hi,” I answer. My voice is already tight.

Jesus Christ, I’m much too weak to handle him.

“Do you want to see how pretty the clothes you got me make me look?”

I nod, knowing that my voice will sound stupid if I try to speak.

I haven’t even seen him and I’m starting to get hard already. That’s how fucking hot that bastard is. God, I hate him.

I would regret his hands leaving my body if the heels didn’t start clicking right after.

Fuck, I can only see the robe, and I already feel like I’m dying. 

I _won’t_ be able to handle seeing him _without_ the robe. 

This was my worst idea ever

He gives me a smirk, and promptly lets the robe slide down his arms, falling on the floor around him like a puddle of silk.

Fuck, I thought he’d take his time take it off.

But no.

Instead, I’m confronted with the sight of Baz in red lace, completely unprepared despite the fact that I’ve waited for this for weeks.

This was my best idea ever.

**…**

**Baz**

This is brilliant.

Snow’s mouth fell open when my robe did, and now he’s looking at me with enough fire in his eyes to burn down a city.

Once I consider that he has gotten his fill of me, I step closer to him, trailing a finger up his chest and neck until I can push his chin up.

I give him a smile and he swallows showily. 

“Am I to your taste, love?”

It takes him a few seconds of looking at my face and not body to regain his ability to speak. 

“I… You… Fuck, Baz you’re gorgeous.”

I smile wider. 

“Thank you. But this isn’t just to look, you know…” I brush his lip with my thumb. His tongue darts out to lick it, so I push it in his mouth. His pupils go wide. “... You can touch too,” I add, my voice low and warm.

His hands fly to my hips immediately, holding me tights and pulling me close.

I end up kneeling on his lap, my knees digging in the couch, and his hands roaming over my entire body, and there’s no place on earth where I’d rather be.

**…**

**Simon**

I touch every bit of skin I have access to, that smooth, soft cold skin of his, that quickly becomes beautifully covered in goosebumps as I trail a finger down his spine, excruciatingly slowly. He whines in my ear.

I want to hear more of those pretty sounds. So much more. 

It’s a good thing I know how to coax them out of him…

**…**

**Baz**

One of Simon’s hand slips under the thin fabric of the panties to fondle my arse while he bends his neck to bite and lick and suck my nipple, his other hand pinching my other nipple. 

It’s so good already.

My hand snakes in his curls, closing around them to keep his face pressed against my chest. It makes him smile. 

I start rocking my hips slowly, alternating between rubbing my cock against his through our clothes and not touching his cock at all, and he forces me to go faster by putting pressure on my butt, his hand squeezing my arse cheek.

He bucks his hips and I moan, unable to hold it back.

I don’t need to hold anything back, I know Snow relishes every sound I make, but I also know he loves working on getting them out of me. He loves seeing me fall apart, becoming less and less controlled. Louder and louder. 

He’s fully hard against me now, and so am I, deforming the panties.

Regretfully, I move Simon’s head back, which puts a confused look on his face until I press mine against it, cheek against cheek, so that every single sound I make falls directly in his ear, which makes _him_ moan.

“Fuck Baz, I want you so much,” he pants, as his hand in my underwear slides lower.

His groan when he feels the lube with the tip of his finger could make me come on the spot.

“Oh Baz…” he says with that sexy voice he is so rarely bold enough to use. “You got yourself all nice and ready for me?”

I nod vigorously. “Yes.”

The word is barely understandable, it’s only a needy whimper.

“Tell me what you did baby. Tell me how prepared yourself to take my cock.”

Oh fuck, dirty talk.

I’m going to come in the blasted panties, and they’ll be ruined.

“Fingered myself.”

I’d love to make long, arousing sentences, but the only things my vocal chords seem to want to do are moan and beg, so that will have to do.

Simon seems to like it. Of course he does. He loves nothing more than seeing me rendered silly by pleasure.

He pushes one of his fingers inside me. I moan.

“Like this?”

I shake my head.

Another finger, that slides inside just as fast and easily as the first one. He isn’t moving them, nor doing anything to touch my prostate, and it’s still driving me crazy.

His bossy attitude, and the fact that he’s still fully clothed while I’m so exposed in that ridiculously sheer lingerie, it’s so hot.

“Like that, maybe?”

I shake my head again.

“Three fingers, really?”

This time I nod.

“You put three fingers in you… God, you’re such a slut.”

It’s embarrassing how loud that makes me whimper. Normal swearing makes me so weak. Name calling makes me so weak.

 _He_ makes me so weak.

A third finger joins the two others, and this time he moves them, relentlessly massaging my prostate as I gasp pathetically, holding onto his shoulders so tightly I’m sure he’ll have bruises. I might even rip the fabric of the shirt, my shirt. I couldn’t fucking care less.

“Were you at least thinking of me?”

“Y- Yes.”

“Thinking about what?”

 _I can’t speak_ why does he fucking try to make me speak.

“Your…” He hits my prostate hard, pleasure shooting through my entire body, making my back arch. “Your cock,” I breathe out.

He kisses my cheek. It’s so innocent and tender, completely opposed to the way he’s fucking me with his fingers.

“You want it don’t you? Look at you, you’re gagging for it.”

I nod. I can’t speak. I can just… I can _barely_ nod.

He ducks his head, licking a stripe of skin up my neck until his tongue is behind my hear. He nips my earlobe.

“You want me to fuck you so bad… Say it. Tell me what you want baby.”

He stops his assault on my prostate so that I can answer.

“Fuck me. Fuck me Simon, please fuck me,” I beg, my voice breathy and broken already.

I can almost _hear_ his fucking smirk. Smug bastard. 

“I’m going to baby,” he says as he takes his fingers out of my arse. I feel so empty. If I didn’t know he was going to fill me with his cock soon, I’d cry. “I’m going to fuck you so well you’ll forget your name, how about that?”

“Yes. Yes, Simon, please.”

His hand fumbles with the button and fly of his trousers. I look down to look at his cock when it springs free as he tucks his pants under his balls. 

The sight of it makes me moan _again._ I want it so fucking much.

I half expect him to make me beg for it again, but he seems as impatient as I am because he simply pushes my underwear aside with one hand, his other hand on my hip, maneuvering me over his cock. 

I sink on it, taking his entire length at once.

We both groan at the same time. 

Then he thrusts up, making my entire body go up too, and I can’t think.

**…**

**Simon**

I’m overheating in these fucking clothes, they’re probably drenched with sweat, but that doesn’t matter because I’m fucking into Baz, watching him crumble more and more with each of my thrusts.

He’s a mess of erotic sounds and ‘please’s and ‘yes’s and ‘fuck’s and ‘more’s, his cheeks a lovely shade of pink and his cock bobbing between us, leaking precome. 

He’s absolutely wrecked, and that’s how I most love to see him.

**…**

**Baz**

Completely drained, I collapse on Simon, my arms no longer able to grip his shoulders. 

I feel my come on his shirt sticking to my stomach as we’re pressed against one another, some of his own come leaking out of my arse despite the fact that his now soft cock is still nestled inside me.

We both take some time to catch our breaths, Simon rubbing slow, soft circles on my lower back with his hand and kissing my hair when he isn’t breathing heavily. 

“I love you,” he says eventually, once his heart has gone back to its normal rhythm.

“Love you too. Please buy me lingerie again if you’re going to fuck me like that when I wear it.”

He laughs softly, the loveliest music to ever fall into my ear.

“You’ll have to deal with all of our expenses next month because my entire paycheck is going on lingerie. Your rights to wear boxers has been officially revoked, you can only wear lace and silk. I’m actually going to burn all of your underwear to make sure you can only wear women’s panties from now on.”

I’m the one who laughs this time.

**...**

**Simon**

I didn’t fuck it up.

**Author's Note:**

> ....... no but you fucked Baz  
> sorry that was terrible


End file.
